THE DOLL MASTER
by Takahashi Kimiko emi
Summary: well recently i came across a picture of a movie named doll master i believed and wanted to write a story for it because i cant seem to find the movie. so this is what i think the movie would most likely be about.. enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

I just came from one of my many boring book signing. I mean don't get me wrong I love my fans but one person can only smile and sign there name for so long before going crazy. I couldn't be any happier to have just gotten home when out of nowhere I received a call from my boss. he was happy to inform me that he had a great story for me to look into. It involved the death of a mother and the disappearance of her teenage daughter. Nothing about that story really struck me as book worthy. But I was to later learn things aren't always as they seem. He told me to report to the police station in a hour, when there I would meet my first lead. I arrived and was surprised to see my lead was actually a little girl named miki. She couldn't have no more then 4 feet, with lavender like eyes and black Wavy hair. I couldn't help but notice Her porcelain doll like skin as she gestured for me to sit down. I stood there for a few minutes in a trance, her lavender eyes were so unnatural. But I was soon snapped back into reality when another girl walked up and took a seat next to her. She introduced the other girl as kimi, her younger sister. I shook my head slightly and told her my name. She reached for my hand and gently shook it, her hand was so cold it gave me goose bumps. But she just smiled at me lovingly before saying "you must be here to learn about the death of my mother and my missing sister". I nodded as she continued to talk I couldn't help but get swapped up in angelic voice. She couldn't be any older then 10 but talked with such sophistication you would think she was an adult. I intensely listened to her every word until I noticed her little sister playing with something.

It was a little doll, it look so life like that it was creepy. she had brown eyes pale skin and curly honey blonde hair. miki noticed I was looking at the doll and said "I see my sisters dollfie doll has caught your attention, she has not let it out of her sight since my sister went missing". Already knowing the answer I asked "why". She continue to tell me how their mother had that doll customely made to look like their older sister before she went missing. I nodded and glanced one more time at the doll before thinking, that doll would be right at home in the Mannenji temple in Hokkaido with the one named okiku. The little girl talk about her sister and their up bringing. Nothing seemed out of the norm to me, frankly I believed they came from a very loving family. She continued to talk about how her sister one day just changed completely from the loving protective older sister to a loner. "she would lock herself in the room and cry until she fell asleep. She refused to eat and drastically lost weight over a period of one month. Our mother feared that she was having trouble in school and decided to talk to the teachers. I guess that made the situation worst because that evening dung came home and fought with mother. Me and kimi hid in the room as dung yelled at our mother. That day we learned that mommy was right it was trouble in school. This group of girls were terrorizing dung, mommy tried to get dung to tell her why. But she refused to say, she only said that if mommy knew she would once again try to fix it and only would make it worst." I looked at her and thought so their sister ran away because of bulling. As sad as it was that was normal but that didn't explain the gory blood bath at their home. She continued to talk before I could even ask her my question "see it wasn't in our mother nature to leave things alone especially when it involved one of us. So that evening while dung slept mommy called sobo and asked for advice. I'm not sure what sobo said but the next day when she dropped us off she said she would be unable to pick us up and that sofu would pick us up. but he never did, we ended up waiting two hours until dung picked us up. When we finally made it home sofu was on the couch fast asleep. As sad as it was it wasn't that surprising he usually over slept." She and her sister giggled at her last comment "yeah sofu is always sleeping but i love when he visits he brings me mochi and I love mochi". I couldn't help but smile at what her sister said she was so cute.

I looked at my watch and noticed that four hours had passed since I had first arrived. I asked them where would they be staying for the time begin. She looked up at me and said the police arranged for us to stay with our sofu and sobo, they live in the oldest house in Gunma ken. I smiled and said "well would it be alright if I came to visit you and we continued tomrrow?" she nodded and we all bowed before going our separate ways. My whole way home I couldn't get that damn doll out of my head I know those dolls are meant to be realistic but that one was just unnatural. When I finally got home I dropped my bags at the door and fell into my bed. I felt sad for those girls first their sister goes missing and then they come home to their mothers dead body.


	2. Chapter 2

I closed my eyes only to see that doll again. But something was different about it this time, the facial expression had changed. It was crying, I rubbed my eyes and shook my head. when this is over I'm going on a vacation, I thought as I got up and walked towards the kitchen. When I made it to the refrigerator I looked in to see it was empty. "damn I cant believe I forgot to buy food again". I closed the door and walked to the bathroom. When I got there I turned the water on and checked the temperature. Then proceeded to unbutton my shirt and unhook my bra letting them hit the floor. The cold breeze gave me goose bumps as I slid my jeans off. I then sat on the edge of the tub to add my bath oils in before removing my underwear's. The warm water felt so good against my naked flesh, I loved it. I didn't have much time to myself so when I got a chance to relax I hoped into the bath and welcomed the warmth. After a few minutes I closed my eyes and lowered myself into the water a little bit more. I screamed "ahhhhhhh" as I woke up my from my nap.

**(your point of view :while chieko was asleep a figure crawled from the far left corner of her bathroom. Then it stood up right, it was a yurei. Her black straight hair covered her face and fell to her waist. She was adorned with a white kimono and her hands dripped blood she stopped above her lowering her face to the Chieko's. She brought her hands close to chieko's neck ready to chock)**

It was my cell phone ringing "who could it be?" I said angrily as I jumped out my tub. I grabbed my towel and ran to it, it was my boss.

"hello sir?" "chieko you need to get down to that house on Gunma ken. Something has just happened to the grandparents of those two young girls". I thought ugh just my luck as I hung up and got dressed. It took me two hours to get there, so by time I made it the bodies had already been removed. kimi and miki sat there next to the koi pond. kimi splashing the doll around as if it was swimming. I quickly located a police officer and asked what had happen. He said "well from what the children said the grandfather went crazy and started stabbing the grandmother right in front of them then he pulled out a sword and disemboweled his self" "you mean like a samurai would?" "strangely enough, yes. But that's not all on the counter was a box and inside the box were two dolls". I looked at him confused "dolls?" "yes two dolls that looked just like them, I mean how we found them". Accidentally I said out loud "oh so it depicted their deaths, interesting". He nodded and continued to take pictures of the crime scene. While I walked back to the girls I thought what did I get myself into. But when I got there I only saw miki, I asked her "where is kimi?". She shrugged her shoulders and went back to looking into the pond. Then kimi ran in with three more dolls, happy as a puppy. I kneeled down next to her and said "hey kimi where did you get those?". "Our room silly, aren't they pretty". I couldn't deny it they were and the uniforms they wore look just like the one high school girls wear. I stayed there for a minute before getting up and going back to that police officer "so what's going to happen to kimi and miki?". "we aren't sure, see they have no more family. I guess for the time begin they will be in the states custody" "hmm how would I go about getting permission to watch over them". He looked at me strangely before answering. So I left and returned home, that morning I work up and went to court to get temporary custody of the two girls. I mean they had been through so much in the past three weeks and I wanted to help them. plus with them in my custody I could get this story done in no time. But now that I look back on it, that was the worst decision I ever made. I should have told my boss that I was unavailable or something I mean I had just finished my third book four weeks ago. I was do for a vacation but no I listened to that little voice in my head "you cant start slacking now, so what all three of your books were top sellers. This story can be the best one yet".


End file.
